


A Perfect Moment

by spacevigilante



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Babies, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Soft Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevigilante/pseuds/spacevigilante
Summary: You come home to see the best thing possible, your baby asleep on her daddy's chest.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank the AD writing community as they are the ones who gave me the confidence to post this. I love you all!
> 
> Also, baby remains unnamed because I am super picky with names. Thus she is Baby Logan.

4:37pm, Thursday. With the end of summer coming around, Boone County weather was becoming almost unbearable. To make matters worse, the air conditioner at your office had finally kicked the bucket, making sitting in your cubic for eight hours almost complete torture. To top it all off, you had to spend all this time away from your wonderful husband and nine-month-old baby girl.

Eventually deciding you were done with the day, you grabbed your stuff and headed to your car. To be honest, you weren’t going to be any more productive sweltering in that stuffy office.

“Heading out early Y/N?” your co-worker, that you had never particularly liked, questioned.

“Come on, it’s 10 minutes and my baby girl has got to be missing me.”

“You must also be missing that hunky husband of yours. How is Clyde handling babysitting during the day?” She smirked, leaning back in her chair.

“Well, first he calls it parenting, and for your information I am missing him; so, I am leaving early.”

Getting out before she can add more sarcastic comments, you ran to your car and blasted the AC as far as it would go. Taking a quick second to release your anger at your colleague (and appreciate cool fresh air) you started driving home.

You arrived at the small bungalow you and Clyde share in the outskirts of Boone County. After you got married, Clyde surprised you with the purchase of this quaint wonderful home. You were completely overjoyed and worked together over the course of a few months to create the perfect living environment. Which happened to be just in time for you to announce your pregnancy.

You had never seen Clyde so happy as when you had told him you were going to have a baby. He had immediately purchased every single pregnancy, baby and parenting book he could possibly find. He was at your side for every Lamaze class helping you prepare for the birth and sang almost every night to your growing belly. When baby Logan finally came to the world, Clyde held her beside you and couldn’t stop the tears that flowed.

Removing yourself from memory lane, you opened the door to a cool dark house. Taking your high heeled shoes off and walking in slowly you called out quietly, “Clyde, baby?”

Not hearing any response, you decided to tip toe your way into the living room. There you found the most beautiful sight; her big, broad, wonderful husband lying on the couch, with your baby girl on his stomach. His right hand holding her gently to him, ensuring that she was safe and his left mechanical arm right below her bum. They were breathing in-time, both seemingly lost in dreamland.

You sighed and walked over to the couch, crouching down to kiss your baby on her beautiful head of thick dark hair; hair almost exactly like her father’s. The slight movement seemed to have woken the bear, as Clyde’s eyes started to blink open.

“Darlin’? It is already after five?” he asked in his signature half-awake growl.

“Yeah baby, it is. But you don’t have to get up just yet. I kind of want to be in this moment a little longer.”

“Okay” he grumbled and closed his eyes once more. Leaning over to brush your hands through his hair, you sat down on the carpet and rested your head against Clyde’s chest facing your daughter. You kept carding your fingers through Clyde’s hair while watching your baby breathe deeply, feeling so warm and secure on her daddy’s chest.

After a few perfect moments, the baby started to shuffle and wiggle, a sure sign she was about to wail. Luckily for you, she simply snuggled up to her father and blinked her eyes several times, letting out a few small cries.

“I guess nap time is over. She must be hungry.” You felt your husband grumble from above you. You slowly lifted the baby and carried her over the rocking chair Clyde has set up as your designated feeding area. As you started to nurse, Clyde came over and gave your lips a quick peck.

“How was work, love?”

“Nowhere near as wonderful as coming home to my two favourite people.”

Clyde chuckled in response and leaned in to touch his forehead to yours.

“We missed you too.”

And for another moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
